Try a Twinkie
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: Drabble. America decides that England must try a Twinkie RIGHT NOW! Light fluff if you squint


**Just a drabble I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!**

America nearly choked on his hamburger. England continued to quietly sip his tea, as though he had not just caused his former colony to begin coughing up the sandwich. Once his airway was safely clear, the massive nation hollered, "You've never had a TWINKIE?"

England lifted a large eyebrow. "I have not." He said simply. "Nor do I ever intend to."

"But whyyyyy?" America whined.

England set his cup down with a sharp "clack!" "Because," he began "There is not a single ingredient in them that is found in nature. Don't think I haven't heard stories about people keeping those logs of fat for years and having them keep!"

With that, he ripped off a bite of his scone. America stared at the man before him, dumbfounded. Suddenly he jumped up, backwards, and landed, standing, on the chair behind him and proclaimed, "United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland, today you shall experience the wonderfulness of a Hostess Twinkie!"

England couldn't decide whether to be thrilled that he had called him by his full name, or infuriated at the word "wonderfulness." However, he didn't have time to decide before America grabbed his wrist and hauled him out the door, leaving his tea and half-eaten scone on the table, forgotten.

America dragged England all the way to the nearest grocery store, talking all the way about the wonders of Twinkies and their place in pop culture. "…And there's this one movie, where a guy –actually there're two guys, and two chicks, but anyway- it's the zombie apocalypse and all he wants to find is a Twinkie! Once they find a Hostess truck, but it's filled with Sno-balls. I don't really like Sno-balls 'cos I don't like coconut, but toasted coconut is okay, but that's another thing entirely, now there's actually-…"

"AMERICA! WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY GOB FOR FIVE SECONDS?" America did shut up and look at the older nation.

He was glaring at him with malice in his eyes. "I. Do. Not. Want. A. Twinkie. You. Dolt." He snapped.

America dropped his wrist. He looked at his former mentor. Was that disappointment in his eyes? Suddenly, he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or his hero smile, it was almost like he was talking to a small child and didn't want to scare him away. "Iggy? Have you ever read Green Eggs and Ham?"

England raised both of his massive eyebrows. "Of course not! That's a children's book!"

"So?"

"So, why on earth would I?"

"Cos it's a children's book." America said, astonished. "I mean, everyone reads the classics!"

England scoffed. "I doubt a children's book can be classified as a classic." He grumbled.

America shrugged. "Can I tell you the moral anyway?"

England let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're going to tell me whether I want to or not."

"Yup! 'You should always try something new!' You might say you hate something over and over, but if you actually _try_ it, you might find that you really like it." He took England's hand, causing the older nation to flush for some reason. "C'mon, please Iggy?" England scowled, the blush still dusting his cheeks.

"You'll not leave me alone until I do?" "That's riiiiiight~!" America sang. England grunted.

"Very well." America whooped in joy and led the man inside the store.

"I'm not going to eat it if you keep watching me like that." England glared at the American sitting across from him.

America, who had been leaning over the table staring awkwardly at the Briton, leaned back, pouting. "You've been staring at it for fifteen minutes! Eat it, let me know if you like it, and give me the other one if you don't!"

"You don't need the other one you git…" The older blonde grumbled, holding the yellow sponge-like pastry in his fingers.

Finally, he sighed and took a bite. America watched intently as the Briton chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and popping the rest in his mouth. "You like it!" America threw his arms in the air, victorious.

England licked the tips of his fingers and shrugged. "It was alright."

America grinned, genuinely happy. "Don't you lie to me Iggy, you liked it!"

"Calm yourself! Not something I'd seek out every day but… not something I'd turn down if offered." He took the other one out of the packaging.

"Hey! I want that one!" America cried indignantly.

"You bought these for me; I'm going to eat them!" England bit down on the Twinkie, half of it sticking out of his mouth. Suddenly, America leaned over the table and took the other half in his mouth, his lips just barley brushing England's. The island nation blushed ferociously. America gladly gulped down his half of the treat, grinning victoriously. England sat there, shell-shocked. _"You might say you hate something over and over, but if you actually _try_ it, you might find that you really like it."_ England finished off his half and turned away, glaring at America out of the corner of his eye. "Bloody git…" England hated to be proven wrong.

**Thanks for reading! ^^ I hope you liked it! Please R&R~**


End file.
